Jurassic Park 3 (2001)
The Avengers in Jurassic Park 3 Eric Kirby ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trevor_Morgan_(actor) Trevor Morgan]) and Ben Hildebrand ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_Harelik Mark Harelik]), go [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parasailing parasailing] off the restricted coast of Isla Sorna. The men piloting their boat go missing, causing their boat to crash and them to glide towards the island. Alan [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jurassic_Park_III# Grant] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sam_Neill Sam Neill]) and Ellie Sattler ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laura_Dern Laura Dern]) remained close since their incident at Isla Nublar but never married, with Sattler having married a lawyer named Mark Degler. After dinner, Grant tells Sattler that recent research indicates that Velociraptors were far more intelligent than previously perceived.At Grant's excavation site in Snake Water, Grant's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jurassic_Park_III# graduate school] assistant Billy Brennan reveals a replica of a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Velociraptor Velociraptor]'s [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Larynx larynx] created from scanning a raptor skull. Grant is approached by Paul ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_H._Macy William H. Macy]) and Amanda Kirby ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/T%C3%A9a_Leoni Téa Leoni]), owners of a corporation called Kirby Enterprises. They inform Grant that they wish to hire him to give them an aerial tour of Isla Sorna. He initially refuses, but is persuaded by their offer to fund his excavation. The plane carrying Grant, Billy, the Kirbys, and three mercenaries arrives at Isla Sorna. Grant objects when he learns the team intends to land on the island, but is knocked unconscious by the mercenary Cooper ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Diehl John Diehl]). Grant regains consciousness when he hears Amanda use a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Megaphone megaphone] to call out to somebody in the jungle, which draws the attention of a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spinosaurus Spinosaurus]. The mercenaries usher the group onto the plane. The plane starts down the runway, but Cooper appears, drawing the Spinosaurus into the plane's path, and causing a crash. The Spinosaurus attacks the plane, killing another mercenary, Nash. The survivors flee. They encounter a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tyrannosaurus Tyrannosaurus], which chases them back to the Spinosaurus and the two dinosaurs fight and the Spinosaurus snaps the Tyrannosaurus's neck killing it, the survivors then flee. Grant learns that the Kirbys are actually a divorced couple and owners of a small business. They are in search of their son Eric, who was stranded on the island along with Amanda's friend Ben Hildebrand eight weeks prior. The group heads towards the coast, in hopes of being rescued. They discover a parasail with Ben's corpse and a video camera containing footage from their crash. The group comes across a derelict [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/InGen InGen] laboratory. After exploring the compound, they are attacked by a Velociraptor, which "calls" for assistance. Outside, they are pursued by a Velociraptor pack, which kills Udesky. Grant is separated, but is rescued by Eric. The group reunites after Eric hears the ringtone of his father's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Satellite_phone satellite phone], which is emanating from within the Spinosaurus that had attacked them at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Runway runway]. Grant discovers that Billy stole two eggs from a raptor nest, in hopes of using them to fund their excavation. Grant berates Billy as being no better than InGen. Grant decides to store the eggs in his bag instead, reasoning that they could bargain with the raptors for the eggs, in exchange for their lives. The group sets out for a boat docked at a nearby river. They pass through a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pteranodon Pteranodon]'s cage. Billy rescues Eric from the pterasaurs, but is viciously attacked and presumed dead. The group escapes onto a boat and while navigating down the river, the phone is heard from within Spinosaurus excrement and is recovered. While Grant is calling Ellie for assistance, a Spinosaurus attacks them. As the boat is capsizing, Grant is only able to get out, "Site B! The river!" Paul and Grant manage to drive away the Spinosaurus, but are unsure if Ellie will be able to send help. The group is close to shore, when they are confronted by Velociraptors. Grant delivers the eggs and uses Billy's raptor resonating chamber to communicate. On the beach, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Marine_Corps Marine] helicopters and infantry arrive. The party boards the helicopter where they are reunited with Billy, who is still alive but seriously injured. As they depart, three ''Pteranodons'' fly off into the distance. Paul suggests to Amanda they could remarry.=